Alive
by lissatan
Summary: I sure. Very sure that she was dead. Her pulse had stopped. I held her until her body turned cold. Yet… What is going on? Rikugo POV. RikugoxKazane. My first het!fic


**Title: **Alive

**Disclaimer: **I want them, but I can't have them. Only this idiotic plot.

**Characters/Pairings: **Rikugo/Kazane

**Summary: **I sure. Very sure that she was dead. Her pulse had stopped. I held her until her body turned cold. Yet… What is going on???

**A/N: **Title is subjected to changes and this is like my first het!fic so please bear with me. I usually deal with BL! XPPP Ok. Hello again everybody. It's me again. Back with another Shonen Onmyouji fic. Sorry if the spelling of the names are wrong. I'm still trying to get use to them since I read the books translated to Chinese and watched the anime with Chinese subs. But you guys can still know who's who right. So, anyway. This story was actually inspired by Yutaka's 'Grief'. Love that one. After reading it I was like, Oh no, poor Rikugo. So this came up. Set after the anime ended. So, Kazane is dead (SOB T_T), Masahiro lost his talent (Harder sobs) and Guren's forgotten Masahiro (Stabs through my heart). It's about Rikugo, one of my top bishies in SO. This is just a test drive, meaning if people like it, I would continue. Not sure where this will lead to though. If not, why bother? XP

No.

This could not be.

She was supposed to be dead.

I felt her pulse.

She could not be smiling right in front of me.

Should not be running and laughing in front of me.

Yet, the sheer force that sent me tumbling back at her hug was not imagined.

Her laughter, which I yearned painfully for, was better than my wildest imagination. The tinkling purer and clearer than the finest bell. It was heavenly, incomparable and that was saying a lot. After all, I had heard my share of voices for the past millennia. It wrapped my confused mind completely and drowned me.

Don't stop.

Please don't ever stop.

Please let this dream go on. For she could only exist then. In a dream. After she exhaled her last breath in my arms. Despite the tight hold I had on her, her soul still managed to slip from my fingers.

My trigger, the key to my feelings, my happiness, my one and only love.

Nothing but a dream. But the most realistic one thus far.

Her warmth. Her body. Her touches.

The first dream sunny and filled with laughter.

I instinctively returned her hug, tight and urgent. I leaned down to bury my face in her soft dark hair, inhaling the spicy smell that sent shivers down my spine. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, soaking into the silky hair.

"Rikugo?"

"Saiki."

"Saiki" I smiled at the change of address. She was the second person to call me by this name, this priceless name given by Seimei. The unconditional love in the tone was obvious and fulfilled the void in me. The void that the great Seimei himself could not fill.

"Don't cry. Please smile. I did not come to watch you cry."

Come? She came…?? I lifted my head and stared down at her, unsure.

"You mean that… This is not a dream?"

She smiled at the query. "No. This is reality. I'm right here, right now. In your embrace."

"But…. How?"

Pulling me to sit down on the grass, she lay on my lap and sighed in contentment. I was yet too overwhelmed to speak, not that I was much of a speaker before. But at that time, I was consumed with uncertainty, curiosity, happiness, love, relief, fear… A tangles mess of emotion. Sufficed to say, my brain could not really process any logical thinking at the moment. Besides, I was still waiting for her to answer my question.

As I shifted my gaze to focus on the girl in my lap, full soft lips pressed against my own. My mind went totally blank. Her lips were… I would refrain from describing as it would only do her injustice. A slick tongue licked my lips, sparking something deep in me, something I never knew was there. Soon, sucking followed and the tingling that started grew into an ugly urge to devour her then and there.

Shoving the beast into the dark confines in my soul, I gently pushed her away.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" worry was apparent in her eyes as a light blush covered her pale smooth cheeks. The effects? The beast in me thrashed and struggled harder. It took all my self-control and discipline to hold it in check. "I'm sorry. I just acted instinctively."

Inhale. Exhale. In. Out.

"No. It was wonderful. But, I… I am afraid I would not be able to control myself."

At that I hung my head. What was this raging desire in me? Really, what was wrong with me? Kazane came back and the first thing that I wanted to do was ravish her?

"Saiki." I turned back to her. In those lovely eyes, understanding. Yet pleading too. "Kiss me, please."

I was her servant, no, slave. Leaning down, uncertainty dominating my actions due to lack of experience, my lips gently yet clumsily bumped onto hers. The feel of her cherry lips on mine, wiped any coherent thoughts away, instinct kicking in. A moan escaped my throat at the taste of those lips. A swipe and access was granted as my eager tongue greedily dipped into the warm damp cavern, touching, exploring, feeling. A burst of spices, something uniquely her greeted me and I wasted no time in drowning myself in her taste. I guess I must be doing something right since she was moaning as well which slender fingers threaded through my hair, a firm grip which pulled me closer. Then, the resident wet appendage hesitantly touched my intruding one. The touch triggered sparks throughout my body. Soon, both weaved an intricate dance of lust and love as I encouraged her to respond.

Neither of us felt like stopping anytime soon. Yet, lack of air forced us to pull apart, panting heavily. Looking back down at her, I was overwhelmed by the love shining in those alluring eyes. She really was here, right now in my lap. My prayers were answered and I was the happiest Shikigami on earth. Yet my mind was still stubborn in its curiosity and foreboding. Why was she here? How could she still be alive? Instincts told me also to beware of heartache later on. There would be a catch, something to punctuate this wonderful dream.

"Kazane." I began softly, afraid of the truth. "Why are you still alive?"

So... What do you think? Comments are much appreciated. Thx for spending time to read this!


End file.
